


10.38 A.M.

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hug from behind





	10.38 A.M.

Alex woke up late.

More importantly, he woke up _alone_.

Alex texts Zach.  
  
Alex: Where are you?  
Zach: Making breakfast  
  


He liked how that sounded. He got up and limped to the kitchen. Zach had his back to him. Dark blue t-shirt stretched over the muscles of his shoulders, hair wild and messy and sticking up in every direction. Alex smiled. He wouldn’t have minded waking up to this every single day.

The kitchen smelled of coffee and toasted bread. Alex’s mouth watered. He didn’t mind this either, not at all.

“Hey, morning,” Zach said without turning around.

“Morning.” Alex walked to him, looped his arms around Zach’s waist and rested his forehead between his shoulder blades. “This is nice.”

“Very,” Zach agreed.

He was spreading a thick layer of jam on several slices of toasted bread. Alex closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

He could get used to this.


End file.
